Cronicas
by Killerpuzo
Summary: El jefe barbaro Kreat se levanta un dia con una extraña sensación, en el pecho, ¿sera acaso que el señor del mal camina de nuevo entre nosotros?


C A P I T U L O

I

REVELACIONES

"Me Levanto y tengo esta sensación en mi pecho, una sensación que había empezado como un pequeño piquete y se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero tormento". Después de una noche de insomnio, Kreat se levantó con esa sensación que solo se logra calmar cuando se goza de paz interior, a pesar de ya no ser un joven guerrero seguía siendo bastante alto y corpulento ,aun para ser un bárbaro. Tenia la cabeza afeitada, solo un mechón de pelo nacía de la parte trasera de su cabeza en forma de una cola, este era el peinado que usaban los bárbaros que tenían el privilegio de haber sobrevivido a muchas batallas, tenía tatuado en la cara en colores blanco y azul unos patrones místicos hechos por un viejo chaman con el fin de asustar las malas energías. Sus brazos largos y poderosos, ganadores de tantas batallas en el pasado, terminaban en dos enormes manos capaces de aplastar el cráneo de un lobo o de cargar gentilmente a un niño. Su espalda , tan ancha como la de un oso, estaba llena de cicatrices al igual que su vigoroso pecho y estas aunadas a los tatuajes de su cuerpo y cara le daban a Kreat un aspecto intimidante.

Un poco aturdido se incorporó de la cama se puso una piel de oso, pues aunque en la pequeña pero confortable cabaña no había frió, afuera estaban cerca del punto de congelación y sin más se dirigió a la casa de su consejero. Al salir se encontró ante el a su aldea, alegre y bulliciosa como todas las mañanas, era una típica aldea bárbara. Se encontraba enclavada en las montañas cercanas a la importante ciudad bárbara de Harrogat. Todas sus chozas estaban hechas de madera, ni muy grandes ni muy chicas sino del tamaño suficiente para albergar a sus moradores, este hecho ,el que la gran mayoría del año la aldea estuviera cubierta de nieve y el humo que salía por las chimeneas de sus chozas la hacían lucir muy pintoresca No pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción ya que el había sido el que hace mucho tiempo atrás había fundado esta aldea. Se puso en marcha pero al pasar frente a la plaza principal vio a unos niños jugando y en ese instante ,mientras contemplaba a los pequeños jugar, sin querer se vio transportado varios años hacia atrás, al pasado, hacia un pasado tormentoso y despiadado , a esa oscura tarde en que había tomado la decisión de darle un giro a su vida.

Hacia tan solo unos instantes desde que el ultimo de los demonios, perteneciente al único batallón del mal que quedaba, había caído ante la espada de el joven Kreat, la brillante hoja de cristal estaba cubierta de sangre de demonio, negra y espesa , con un olor que era una mezcla entre azufre y muerte muy difícil de describir para alguien que nunca la hubiera olido. Después de recoger su otra espada del suelo avanzó lentamente por el campo hasta que su pie tropezó con algo suave, al voltear hacia abajo se dio cuenta que era un ojo humano y fue solo entonces, cuando tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tenia ante el un paisaje desolador: Los cuerpos destrozados de los demonios se mezclaban con los cuerpos mutilados de los valientes caídos, el hedor que desprendían era insoportable, era un olor demasiado familiar para Kreat era el olor a muerte, que aunado al calor insoportable, al cansancio y algunos fuegos fatuos que se habían empezado a formar a causa de la descomposición de los cuerpos, acelerada por los pequeños incendios que ardían en los alrededores y el intenso calor, hacían que el aire se sintiera tan pesado como el acero, todo esto coronado por un cielo rojizo que hacia juego con el sangriento color del piso. Lentamente avanzo entre los cadáveres apartando a su paso cráneos, que emanaban sangre y un liquido blanquecino, y alguna que otra espada otrora brillante y plateada pero ahora roja y sombría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado luchando? ¿una, ¿10, ¿20? Horas, no podía precisarlo, de lo único que se acordaba era de su cabalgar hacia el ultimo bastión del mal y como de repente se vio envuelto en un velo de violencia, gritos y sangre. Avanzo lentamente , pues sus piernas apenas le respondían a causa del cansancio producido por la batalla, en busca de algún sobreviviente . -¿ Hay alguien con vida, gritó, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el ulular de el viento que empezaba a enfriar el ambiente, -¿Hay alguien con vida,repitió, pero una vez mas el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, en su pecho un pequeña opresión empezaba a crecer, avanzó un tramo más en aquel terrible escenario, gritando y esperando que alguno de los cuerpos inertes le respondiera mientras la opresión en su pecho seguía creciendo, entonces de repente la cruda realidad lo golpeo de lleno: en medio de aquella carnicería, en medio de todo ese dolor mezclado con la angustia, con la desesperación ...era el único sobreviviente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Mientras observaba el cruento horizonte unas preguntas asaltaron su mente: -¿Qué haré ahora que el ultimo batallón de el mal había sido derrotado, ¿Qué haré ahora que el ultimo de los sirvientes del señor de el mal ha sido aniquilado?. Se sentó en una roca salpicada con un poco de sangre a reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre las decisiones que lo habían conducido hacia esa violenta batalla, todo el camino que había recorrido y ¿todo para que, para ver como sus compañeros de batalla caían uno tras de otro victima de las garras de algún demonio, mientras el luchaba frente a frente contra un engendro que parecía salido de lo mas profundo de el infierno y cuyo único propósito, para lo que había nacido y lo que le producía un placer enorme, era matar, violentar cualquier cosa o a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, o ¿ tal vez para mal comer y mal dormir, en busca de los esbirros de diablo para aniquilar hasta el ultimo? no, se dijo así mismo, esto debe de tener algún otro significado, si algo había aprendido Kreat a través de sus viajes es que la Vida por mas negra, violenta o injusta que parezca siempre trata de enseñarnos algo.-No es posible que tantas vidas se hallan sacrificado para nada, pensó, y con estas inquietudes habitando en sus pensamientos cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

La noche se abatió sobre el guerrero que sentado en aquella piedra se abstraía de su cuerpo material para poder encontrar una respuesta. Después de un largo tiempo de reflexión, y de analizar todo las experiencias que había vivido a través de estos 6 años de sus travesías, se dio cuenta de que en todas la batallas que había librado siempre existía un común denominador: la violencia, era hasta cierto punto irónico y estúpido pensar que la violencia se podía combatir con violencia ya que esta para lo único que servía era para generar más violencia, pero por más que le pesara a Kreat habían situaciones en las que la violencia era absolutamente necesaria, pero esta solo se debería de usar como un ultimo recurso, de repente el guerrero se sintió hastiado, agobiado y hasta un poco mareado por toda la violencia que había existido en su vida, así que decidió que ahora que no había necesidad de luchar.. no lo haría, si así lo decidió, colgaría las armas. Incorporándose tomo sus espadas las limpio con un pedazo de cuero que encontró tirado en alguna parte de aquella cruenta alfombra que tenía bajo sus pies, se dio media vuelta y ,con paso lento pero firme, se alejo de aquella Hecatombe.

Las risas de los niños lo regresaron al presente, fue como despertar de una amarga pesadilla tuvo que esperarse unos segundos antes de poder reanudar su camino pues aquel recuerdo, como le pasaba siempre, lo había estremecido hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Al llegar a su destino se aproximo a la puerta y dio dos golpes firmes.-Adelante, le contestaron, al entrar lo primero que vio ante el fue a su viejo amigo y compañero de batallas, Odran, al igual que Kreat ya no era un muchacho pero estaba lejos de ser un anciano , su complexión y forma física eran tan buenas o mejores que la del guerrero más joven de toda la tribu. Casi tan alto como el jefe bárbaro, llevaba también el peinado tradicional de los grandes guerreros bárbaros. su piel, de un azabache intenso, estaba también llena de cicatrices y tatuajes, su cara, inexpresiva en todo momento, parecía estar tallada en piedra volcánica. Odran al ver a Kreat con el semblante sombrío le pregunto.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa viejo amigo, ¿Qué vientos te han traído hasta mi morada?. -¿Acaso no has sentido lo mismo?- respondió Kreat. -Una sensación que no te deja dormir tranquilo como si el equilibrio de nuestro mundo estuviera pendiendo de un frágil cordel. -Me temo que si - contesto Odran,-Pero me negaba a aceptarlo pensado que si tal vez lo ignoraba se fuera evaporando poco a poco hasta que se desvaneciera en la misma oscuridad en la que nació. -¡ OH dulces deseos viejo camarada ! - espetó Kreat mientras se sentaba a la mesa,-Bien sabes que este tipo de perturbaciones no desaparecen por si mismos como también sabes a quien es el causante de todo este mal, a quien le debemos nuestras noches de insomnio y nuestro miedos más profundos. Odran asintió mientras en su cara se dejaba ver una mueca de inquietud - Pero creí que Diablo estaba Prisionero y que ya no teníamos que preocuparnos de el-.-Tu lo has dicho Odran, estaba, pero es imposible lograr contener un mal tan poderoso por siempre, había estado esperando a que este momento se presentara, pero tenía el deseo que quizás no fuera en nuestro tiempo, ni en el de nuestros hijos o quizá ni siquiera en nuestra era, pero el día ha llegado. Ambos asintieron e inmediatamente se dejo sentir un silencio sepulcral , como si el mas mínimo sonido le costara la vida al que lo provocara. Fue Kreat el primero en romper el silencio. - ¿y bien consejero? aconséjame y dime que es lo que piensas. Odran incorporándose de la silla se dirigió a la ventana y contemplando el paisaje expresó- Esta de más decir que si diablo se logra liberar de la prisión en que se encuentra cosas horribles ocurrirán: Los muertos resucitaran, los demonios resurgirán, el día se volvería noche sumiéndolo todo en una oscuridad perpetua, llovería fuego del cielo arrasando todo a su paso y esta tierra tan hermosa que conocemos se vería reducida a cenizas ,se convertiría en un segundo infierno, hizo una pausa mientras Kreat se colocaba a su lado -Entonces debemos detenerlo, añadió Kreat, porque si logra liberarse será muy difícil derrotarlo. El jefe bárbaro se dio la media vuelta mientras añadía - Por eso mismo pienso partir mañana mismo para ciudadela de las arpías para hablar con Akara y ver si sabe algo. Odran se volteo hacia su viejo amigo y alarmado dijo.- ¡No puedes ir solo! es muy peligroso deja que organice a algunos guerreros.-No hay tiempo para eso, cada instante que perdemos es vital para ganar esta batalla, respondió Kreat ,- Entonces deja que te acompañe, deja que mi espada combata al lado de la tuya como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado. Kreat se dirigió hacia Odran poniéndole ambos brazos sobre los hombros con una sonrisa melancólica le contestó - Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero te necesito aquí para que dirijas la aldea y... para que preserves la tradición bárbara en caso de que me suceda algo, Odran asintió y señalo,- Esta bien si así lo deseas así será pero antes de partir asegúrate de despedirte, el gran guerrero asintió y sin decir nada mas se dirigió a la puerta ,la abrió y salió mientras Odran lo contemplaba sabiendo que quizá no lo volvería a ver con vida.

Kreat estuvo ocupado el resto de el día con los deberes propios de el líder de una aldea al medio día superviso el entrenamiento de los jóvenes bárbaros, en la tarde asistió a la reunión de el consejo de ancianos en donde anunció que iba a salir de viaje, pero no se molesto en explicarles el motivo de este, y que Odran quedaría a el frente en su ausencia. Más tarde esa noche, en la soledad de su cabaña, se preparo un pedazo de carne de alce asado el cual acompaño con una hogaza de pan y una jarra de vino. Así mientras cenaba a la luz de una vela se puso a pensar en lo que le esperaba al levantarse a el otro día.

"Me levanto y como otras noches no he podido dormir siento que algo esta apunto de ocurrir, algo muy grande, y de solo pensarlo siento escalofríos". Así pensó Kreat al levantarse, un poco antes de el alba, quería salir lo más pronto posible para llegar antes de el anochecer de el tercer día a la ciudadela de la arpías. Desde la noche anterior había preparado sus provisiones: 3 kilos de carne curtida de alce, 2 piezas de pan de trigo , 2 garrafas de agua y una de vino, sentía que con eso era más que suficiente para llegar a el campamento. Después de revisar sus provisiones llego el momento que durante tanto tiempo había estado postergando, el momento de tomar las armas de nuevo. Se dirigió a su viejo baúl, lo abrió, lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue su armadura, era una magnifica parada de palo la cual había comprado en Lut Goleim , después de admirar su brillo, la dedicación puesta en ella por algún magnifico herrero, de recordar cuantas veces le había salvado la vida protegiéndolo de algún certero hachazo o de las garras de los demonios contra los que había luchado ,se la puso, para Kreat fue extrañamente placentero sentir el frió beso de el metal en su cuerpo otra vez, después de ajustársela volvió al viejo baúl y saco sus anillos un alianza de Bul - Khatos y un Ojo de Naguel, conseguidos en alguna de las tantas batalla libradas en el pasado. Acto seguido saco su antiguo casco de asalto, un soberbio Cara de Arreat regalo de su buen amigo Larsuk, al ponérselo recordó cuantas veces había visto la muerte a través de los huecos de ese casco. Después saco su cinturón un cordel de orejas y lo lleno como siempre acostumbraba 4 hileras de pociones curativas, las cuales eran muy útiles pues renovaban el cuerpo tras largas horas de batallas y de heridas . Había dejado para el final sus espadas la primera que saco fue su sable ligero la hoja de cristal lucia algo opaca y desgastada, pero seguía siendo su fiel compañero, acto seguido sacó su otro gran compañero de batallas un portador de la fatalidad. En el momento que empuño ambas espadas sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, dándole nuevos bríos, un sentimiento agridulce lo invadió aunque definitivamente había extrañado usar su maravilloso equipo de batalla sentía una norme tristeza por verse obligado a emplear la violencia de nuevo. Después de pulir sus espadas tomo sus provisiones y se dirigió a los establos, ahí Eligio a un corcel le puso la silla de montar, llenó las alforjas con las provisiones, se subió a el y en ese momento recordó que le había dicho a Odran que pasaría a despedirse, pero no lo haría, nunca le gustaron las despedidas, así que apretando el paso se enfilo hacia la ciudadela de las arpías mientras el sol se asomaba en el horizonte.

Durante el primer día de viaje todo transcurrió normalmente, Kreat avanzó a través de montañas y paisajes nevados. Mientras cabalgaba divisó a lo lejos Harrogat, lucia imponente con sus grandes murallas que la rodeaban, recordó su infancia, vivida ahí, como acostumbraba jugar con Larsuk y con todos los pequeños bárbaros, recordó también a su mentor Qual-Kehk, que era lo mas cercano que tenia a una familia.

El cielo lleno de estrellas remataba la fría noche, el aire era casi sólido, frío, imposible de respirar, en las calles de Harrogat no había casi ningún alma, pues la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en sus casas disfrutando de sus chimeneas, solo unos cuantos a los que se les había echo tarde, unos perros que se disputaban la basura en una esquina y el pequeño Kreat, que con tan solo 6 años ya tenía que enfrentarse a las inclemencias de esta vida tan mundana y cruel. Huérfano de padre y madre el pequeño bárbaro se había pasado la mayor parte de su corta vida, intentando sobrevivir en las calles, a veces aprovechaba la generosidad de algún extraño, que compadeciéndose del pobre niño, le ofrecían un poco de comida o algo de ropa, y a veces haciendo algún trabajo por algo de dinero o comida. Fue precisamente una de estas personas ,Qual-Kehk el capitán de los guerreros bárbaros, que compadecido de la precaria situación del niño le ofreció un lugar donde vivir, lo llevo a su casa, le dio un hogar, alimentos, lo crío y le enseño todo lo relativo al combate y la guerra, pero lo más importante le dio cariño, el cariño que un padre profesa por su hijo, el cariño que tanto necesitaba el pequeño bárbaro. Durante 14 años Kreat se dedico exclusivamente a entrenarse en las artes guerreras bárbaras, quería ser como su mentor, un gran guerrero, el paso de los años y las largas horas de entrenamiento le habían dado una extraordinaria fuerza física, unos reflejos casi felinos y también, algo poco usual en los bárbaros de su edad, bastante sentido común, el joven guerrero era calmado y retraído, cuando los demás jóvenes bárbaros se enfrascaban en competencias por ver quien era el más fuerte, el más rápido o el mejor guerrero, Kreat se retiraba a ayudar a su mentor en los quehaceres, no obstante que el podría vencer fácilmente a cualquier joven guerrero, Kreat era sin duda el mejor guerrero de la aldea después de Qual-Kehk. Por todo esto al gran guerrero le extraño mucho cuando su discípulo consentido le anuncio que dejaría Harrogat en busca de aventuras, esto decepcionó un poco al capitán de las fuerzas bárbaras, pues tenía la esperanza de que Kreat lo sucediera en su puesto, pero después de analizarlo detalladamente comprendió que el joven guerrero nunca podría ser un buen líder si no adquiría experiencia, experiencia que solo hallaría más allá de los altos muros de Harrogat, y así una mañana Kreat agarro su armadura, su casco, su espada y encamino sus pasos hacia su destino.

Por un momento Kreat pensó en visitar a Qual-Kehk en busca de su sabiduría pero cambió de idea porque cada momento perdido era uno que ganaba Diablo en su Siniestro accionar. El segundo día de viaje fue muy tranquilo también, el jefe bárbaro paso cerca de un lago de aguas cristalinas, el cual lucia majestuoso al pie de una montaña con la cima nevada reflejada en el mismo, y el bosque de coníferas a un costado, Kreat decidió acampar en ese lugar, se desmonto de su caballo le quito las alforjas y lo dejo libre para que pastara y bebiera de aquel lago, enseguida encendió una fogata, pues ya empezaba a caer la noche, saco tres piezas de carne ,partió un pedazo de pan y se sirvió un poco de vino. Después de cenar tendió unas pieles al lado de la fogata y se puso a contemplar las estrella y ahí al lado de el lago contemplando el hermoso éter lo envolvió una gran paz y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

"He tenido un horrible sueño, en el vi a un nómada llegar a la ciudadela de las arpías le costaba caminar como si llevara un gran peso sobre sus hombros de repente, sin previo aviso, los demonios empezaron a surgir de El, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, y aniquilando a cada ser vivo que se encontraban, y ahí en medio de los gritos, el fuego, provocado por los demonios al tirar las antorchas de las casas ,y el caos el nómada se volteo y como si pudiera verme me señalo". Eso era lo que había soñado Kreat y al despertar ,todo sudoroso a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que habían por esos lugares, se alegro de que todo no fuera más que un sueño, un horrible sueño. Después de que el sol saliera Kreat había dejado aquel lago, atravesó el bosque hasta llegar a el camino que conducía a el campo pedregoso, mientras avanzaba por ese sendero y se acercaba cada vez mas a su destino, el paisaje iba cambiando de repente el suelo dejo de ser verde para convertirse en una superficie árida, agreste y de un color rojizo, como si la sangre se hubiera mezclado con la tierra, los árboles ya no eran verdes y de denso follaje, los pocos que quedaban no eran mas que un triste recuerdo de lo que ahí había existido hace tiempo. De repente a lo lejos divisó los restos de una carreta y apretó el paso de su corcel hasta llegar a aquel lugar, antes de que su caballo se detuviera por completo Kreat se desmonto con un ágil movimiento, al revisar aquellos restos se encontró con dos cadáveres humanos , un hombre y una mujer, el cuerpo de el hombre yacía sobre la carreta, con el cuello desgarrado, la sangre que había salido por la mortal herida estaba empezando a coagularse y desprendía un repugnante olor . Kreat inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la mujer , aproximadamente a 5 o 6 metros de distancia de la carreta, al acercarse Kreat notó que el cadáver tenia la cabeza hacia atrás.- Debe tener roto el cuello, pensó Kreat, al levantar la vista noto que ,como a tres metros de donde estaba el cuerpo de la mujer, había dos montones que a la distancia no pudo apreciar bien, al acercarse y agacharse para verlos más de cerca se dio cuenta que eran dos masas amorfas que parecían ser los resto de alguna especie de demonio o bestia, de la forma en que se encontraban parecía como si alguna fuerza sobrehumana las hubiera hecho estallar desde adentro, como si algo que se encontraba en su interior hubiera salido y al hacerlo hubiera destrozado los cuerpos, en todos los años que tenia Kreat peleando nunca había visto nada semejante. De repente escucho tras de si el nervioso relinchido de su caballo, lo cual hizo que todos sus sentidos se alertaran, se llevo la mano a una de sus espadas, para poderla desenfundar mas rápido e incorporándose se dio la media vuelta, lo que vio al darse la vuelta le erizo cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo: ante el , a no más de 3 metros se encontraba una especie de hombre-cabra ,media aproximadamente 2 metros de altura tenía la cabeza de un macho cabrío cubierta con un pelaje negro como la noche, los ojos poseían un horrible destello como si fueran la puerta a un horrible mundo del que nadie quería ser parte, de los hombros a la cintura era como cualquier otro hombre, pero más abajo de esta el mismo pelaje que cubría la cabeza estaba presente, las patas era un poco mas cortas y delgadas que las de un ser humano las cuales terminaban con un par de pesuñas semejantes a la de una cabra o una mula, en la mano sujetaba una gigantesca guadaña manchada de sangre seca y tierra. ¿De donde demonios salió eso? –exclamo Kreat- pero no bien había acabado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando el demonio emitió un rugido, que para el bárbaro sonó como una mezcla entre un balido animal y un gemido de un ser humano, y se abalanzo sobre Kreat este al darse cuenta desenfundo su sable ligero y con un rápido movimiento detuvo la hoz a la vez que dando un giro logro quedar detrás de el atacante el cual no pudo reaccionar debido a la rapidez de lo movimientos del bárbaro, inmediatamente Kreat lanzó un a certera estocada con la cual cortó la cabeza de el oponente. Corrió hacia su caballo y de un salto se subió en el, se dirigió a todo galope hacia la ciudadela de las arpías, tenía el presentimiento de que el horrible sueño de la noche anterior no había sido solo eso, sino una terrible realidad.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia la ciudadela Kreat se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor era diferente desde la ultima vez que había estado por ahí, los valles antes verdes ahora eran rojizos y áridos, casi no había vegetación y la poca que había estaba marchita, también se dio cuenta de que desde que entró al campo pedregoso no se había topado con ningún ser humano vivo ni con otra forma viviente ,a excepción de el horrible demonio mitad hombre mitad cabra, con lo que si se había topado era con las carcasas de varios demonios parecidos a el que había matado y a muchos otros diferentes, tampoco pudo dejar de darse cuenta que por todo el campo pedregoso así como por las llanuras frías y las ciénagas de sangre habían restos sanguinolentos semejantes a los que había encontrado cerca de la carreta y de aquellos cuerpos, todo esto eran claramente señales de que hacia no mucho se había llevado a cabo una gran batalla entre esos demonios y alguna clase de fuerza, pero ¿Que o quien era lo que había exterminado a esos demonios, ¿Que fuerza era capaz de deshacer los cuerpos de esa manera, todo estos pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente ante sus ojos surgió la ciudadela de las arpías. Donde antes había existido una ciudad ahora solo quedaban algunas chozas y tiendas, donde antes habían pastado cientos de caballos y vacas, ya que la orden de las arpías se dedicaba a la cría y venta de las mismas, ahora no quedaban mas que dos o tres vacas flacas.-¿Qué demonios paso acá?¿Dónde esta Akara, pensó Kreat, e inmediatamente acelero el paso. Al llegar a los restos de la ciudadela se encontró con Kashya , la encargada de dirigir a las arpías en batalla, que al verlo lo reconoció y saludo con el tradicional saludo de las arpías. –¡La hermandad te da la bienvenida, dijo Kashya, -Te agradezco la bienvenida Kashya pero dime ¿Que ha pasado aquí?.- Hemos sido atacados por las huestes de diablo, durante 30 días con sus noches la ciudadela se vio cubierta de sangre, fuego y dolor, los demonios que nos atacaban parecían estar poseídos por un frenesí que solo se apaciguaría con sangre y sufrimiento, bajo el macabro comando de Diablo estas fuerzas destruyeron la ciudad. No conforme con esto el señor del mal dejo a cargo de esta área a una diablesa llamada Andariel que nos estuvo aterrorizando y atormentando, resucitó a nuestras hermanas muertas y nos atacaba constantemente con sus tropas demoníacas. Kreat sintió un golpe de adrenalina en su interior su mayor temor se había cumplido, lo que su corazón había deseado tan fervientemente que no ocurriera sucedió: De alguna fatídica manera el poderoso señor del mal se había librado de su prisión y de nuevo la tierra se estremecía con sus pasos. Tomándose un momento para respirar profundamente el bárbaro añadió: -Este demonio del que hablas parece ser muy poderoso-Así es, contesto Kashya. – No te preocupes, esta de más decir que haré hasta lo imposible para liberar a la orden de las arpías del yugo de Andariel.-Te agradezco la ayuda ofrecida, pero ya alguien se ha encargado de ayudarnos a derrotar a Andariel y a todos sus súbditos.-¿Pero quien tiene semejante poder para haber derrotado a Andariel y a todo un ejercito de los demonios de Diablo, añadió Kreat con asombro.-Un Nigromante, contesto Kashya.-¿Un Nigromante has dicho?¿Pero que es eso?¿Quién es este guerrero del que nunca había oído hablar,dijo asombrado Kreat.-No te preocupes todo esto te lo puede explicar Akara, estoy segura que se alegrara de verte pasa a verla, dijo Kashya mientras señalaba una tienda en el fondo de el campamento.

C A P I T U L O II

ENCUENTROS

El sol se ponía en el horizonte como señal de que pronto obscurecería. El barco que habría de llevar a Kreat a su destino se mecía lentamente al mismo ritmo del vaivén de las olas, mientras el jefe bárbaro contemplaba el ancho mar y el precioso ocaso. Recordó la plática sostenida la noche anterior con Akara. Al entrar a la tienda la encontró sentada en el piso vestida con su capa de color lila con la cual la recordaba desde siempre parecía estar rodeada de un aura que la hacia parecer un ángel. – La hermandad te da la bienvenida , lo saludo Akara.-¿Cómo Estas Akara? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.-10 años para ser exactos, respondió la sacerdotisa a la vez que se levantaba.-Y tu belleza sigue igual, agregó Kreat mientras su mente volaba 10 años atrás. Hacia casi dos año que el joven Kreat Habia salido de Harrogat en busca de aventuras, cuando conoció a Akara. Todo sucedió cierta tarde en la que Kreat se encontraba cabalgando por la orilla de un río cercano al campamento de las arpías tratando de decidir hacia donde dirigirse cuando la vio, ahí estaba ella parada al otro lado de el río practicando su hechizo de curar en un ciervo herido, desde el mismo momento en que la diviso Kreat se quedo sin aliento, quien era aquella muchacha cuya belleza hacia que las flores y el cielo palidecieran de vergüenza, la tengo que conocer, pensó Kreat, y dirigió su corcel hacia ella al acercarse el ciervo huyó asustado y Akara lo volteo a ver. -Hola me llamo Kreat.-Hola, respondió Akara mientras bajaba la mirada nerviosamente.-¿Cuál es tu nombre,pregunto Kreat.-Me llamo Akara y soy aspirante a sacerdotisa de la gran hermandad de las arpías.-Sorprendente, yo soy un bárbaro que viaja por todo el mundo en busca de aventuras.-¿Y hacia donde te dirigen tus aventuras?.Sonriendo agregó -Por el momento me dirigen a la ciudadela de las arpías. Y así sin decir mas Kreat y Akara pasaron los siguientes 4 meses enamorándose y divirtiéndose el uno con el otro, en las mañanas después de que Akara estudiara se reunían con Kreat en el río, donde pasaban horas riendo, platicando soñando en el día que Akara se convirtiera en la suma sacerdotisa que siempre había querido ser y cuando Kreat hubiera recorrido todo el mundo, y así continuaron hasta que cierto tarde llegaron a la ciudadela noticias de que se estaba librando una terrible batalla en Tristán contra las huestes del señor del mal. Al escuchar esto Kreat se dijo que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, pero que pasaría con Akara, que pasaría con el intenso amor que sentía por esta, como si Akara le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, le dijo:

Ve. Al Escuchar esto Kreat la vio a los ojos durante un momento y sin decir palabra alguna se subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando hacia su destino.

Akara...yo, intento decir Kreat pero se vio interrumpido por Akara quien ya se había levantado-No digas nada Kreat, por el momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer.-Kashya me dijo lo que paso, si hubiera sabido hubiera venido cuanto antes.-No te preocupes el destino quiso que así fuera, pero para nuestra fortuna y la desgracia de Diablo un poderoso guerrero llamado Sethi se apareció por aquí y nos ayudo a terminar con la amenaza.-Kashya me dijo que se trata de un nigromante, ¿Quienes son estos guerreros, ¿A que orden pertenecen, preguntó Kreat.-Los Nigromantes eran druidas que vivían en el bosque y estaban en contacto con la naturaleza incluso hasta se podían comunicar con ella, pero un cierto día uno de ellos encontró un libro acerca de las Ciencias Oscuras y se sintió tan atraído hacia ese lado de la magia que comenzó a practicarla y muchos otros se le unieron.-Así que un nigromante es un hechicero negro, afirmo Kreat.-Los nigromantes son más que eso, son gente dedicada completamente en cuerpo y alma a el estudio, prefieren estar aislados de la sociedad para poderse concentrar mejor pero sobre todo, y esto es lo que los separa de un simple hechicero negro, son gente respetuosa del equilibrio de la vida y la muerte y están dispuestos a evitar que se vea roto.-Así que dices que este nigromante por si solo ¿derroto a Andariel y su secuaces?.-No del todo , veras los nigromantes tiene el suficiente poder para resucitar el esqueleto de cualquier criatura muerta y controlarlo, logrando con esto un poderoso ejercito que pelea a su lado.-Eso explica las masas amorfas que me encontré en el camino.-Así es jefe bárbaro pero mucho me temo esta extraordinaria habilidad no será suficiente para derrotar a las huestes de diablo.-¿Cómo Dices Akara? Creí que habías dicho que este nigromante es muy poderoso.-Y en efecto lo es pero las fuerza de diablo van aumentado más y más hasta llegar a un punto en el que será imposible derrotarlo, es por eso que debes de alcanzar a este guerrero, dile que yo te mando, y así juntos luchar contra diablo.-Tienes razón, pero antes de marcharme quisiera platicar contigo.-No hay tiempo, daré instrucciones a Warriv para que te lleve a Lut Goleim y lo alcances, cuando llegues a el te darás cuenta de que va acompañado de un anciano, este anciano, de nombre Derkar Cain, es un antiguo sabio de la orden de lo Horadrin quizá el pueda resolver algunas de las múltiples dudas que te acosan, así que ¡Apresúrate valiente bárbaro! Que para platicar habrá tiempo después. Kreat Asintió y antes de salir de la tienda dirigió una ultima mirada a la suma Sacerdotisa.

"Estaba ahí en medio del desierto rodeado demonios y a lo lejos se veía al mismo nómada, acompañado de una sombra humana, se alejaba lentamente, mientras que yo impotentemente veía como se alejaba". Este había sido el sueño de Kreat la noche antes de llegar a Lut Goleim, al despertarse se vio en un camarote de el barco de Warriv. Tenía la boca amarga como la hiel y se sirvió un poco de vino con la esperanza de que le quitara tan desagradable sensación, después de tomar la copa de vino se sintió un poco mejor, se dispuso a desayunar pero en vista de que no tenía hambre mejor se puso a limpiar sus espadas. Era un ritual que tenía antes y después de cada batalla le gustaba sentarse a limpiar sus espadas, empezaba con un poco de grasa de buey la cual untaba suavemente con un pedazo de cuero, claramente para Kreat sus espadas eran más que dos simples armas, eran sus compañeros de batalla, sus amigos siempre lo habían acompañado y nunca le fallaron siempre listos para acribillar a cualquiera de sus enemigos. Mientras hacía esto Kreat se puso a pensar en cuanto le había hecho falta esto, si definitivamente había extrañado esta sensación.

Al desembarcar en los muelles de Lut Goleim se encontró con un mar de gente que intentaba abordar frenéticamente cualquiera de los barcos que ahí se encontraban, mientras los guardias reales lo impedían argumentando que tenían ordenes de no dejar a ningún barco zarpar. Kreat se pregunto que estaba pasando para que los guardias no dejaran a ningún barco salir del puerto, peor aun, que era lo que orillaba a toda esta gente a tratar de abandonar Lut Goleim, intrigado se dirigió hacia el mercado de Lut Goleim, en busca de su viejo amigo Drognan seguramente el le podría explicar que es lo que estaba pasando. Mientras se dirigía al mercado se dio cuenta de que había muy poca gente en las calles de Lut Goleim, al llegar se dio cuenta de que también ahí había poca gente extrañado, pues el mercado de Lut Goleim siempre estaba lleno de gente en busca de alguna buena arma, armadura o casco, siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos divisó a su viejo amigo, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que Drognan había resentido el paso de todos estos años en que no se vieron, Drognan no debía de ser mayor que Kreat por mas de 8 o 9 años pero aparentaba tener muchos más, al verlo, sonrió cuando estuvieron cerca se dieron un fuerte abrazo, como solo se pueden dar dos amigos que han peleado en muchas batallas juntos y enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces.-Han pasado tantos años desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, el tiempo ha sido benevolente contigo, dijo Drogman.-Así es amigo hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida, cuando te deje estabas en busca de nuevas pócimas y hechizos por hacer.-Esos eran sueños juveniles, ahora me dedico a vender pociones y alguna que otra cosa, pero dime: ¿Que te trae por aquí?.-Estoy buscando a un Nigromante llamado Sethi. -Efectivamente hace poco paso por aquí un nigromante por aquí, incluso me compro una vara quemada, pero no se hacia donde se dirigía, pero estuvo platicando con Atma quizá ella te pueda decir hacia donde se fue, ven conmigo te llevare con ella.-Dime viejo amigo ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué toda la gente quiere irse de Lut Goleim,Pregunto Kreat mientras se dirigían hacia la taberna del pueblo.-Han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas por estos lados últimamente, muertos que caminan, horribles bestias que atacan a cualquiera que se atreva a aventurarse en el desierto, por esa razón todas las personas se quieres ir pero no pueden ya que Jerkhin dio ordenes de que ningún barco zarpara hasta que todo esto se resolviera. -Deben de ser las almas atormentadas y los demonios que responden al llamado de su maléfico señor, Diablo debe de estar recuperando su poder poco a poco si no me apresuro a encontrar al Nigromante quizá sea demasiado tarde para intentarlo detener, pensó Kreat, mientras entraban a una cabaña con un anuncio en el que se leía "Taberna" ubicada al centro del mercado de Lut Goleim. Al entrar se pudieron dar cuenta de que a pesar de que el calor era insoportable la taberna estaba casi vacía de no ser por una mesa ocupada por un anciano en el rincón, el tabernero y una mujer a la cual se encaminaron.-¿Cómo has estado Atma, saludo Drognan.-Un poco mejor desde que aquel valiente guerrero vengó la muerte de mi hijo y mi esposo.-Precisamente de el queríamos preguntarte, mi amigo aquí presente se llama Kreat , ha viajado mucho en busca de Sethi, y pensé que quizás tu le podrías dar razón sobre el. Atma se tomo un momento para contemplar a Kreat observó que a pesar de el calor que estaba haciendo llevaba puesta una capa de cuero, seguramente provenía de las montañas también le fue imposible no darse cuenta de las dos espadas que portaba y se pregunto si debía o no dar información a este tipo acerca de Sethi, pero al final de cuentas pensó que era amigo de Drognan y el viejo no le brindaba su amistad a cualquiera.-Lo ultimo que supe de Sethi es que estaba en busca de la tumba de Tal Rasha, pero quizás el anciano que viaja con el te pueda dar más información sobre esto, si deseas preguntarle algo lo encontraras en la plaza central.- Muchas gracias y perdona que no platiquemos más pero tenemos prisa. Atma asintió y los vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba que negocios podría tener aquel guerrero con Sethi. La cabeza de Kreat era un torbellino de preguntas, ¿Quien era o fue Tal Rasha, ¿Para que estaba Sethi buscando su tumba, ¿Dónde se encontraba esta tumba de la que nunca había escuchado hablar, pero después de un rato se calmo, estaba seguro de que el anciano al que se había referido Atma no era otro que Derkar Caín y seguramente el le podría aclarar todas esas dudas y más. La plaza estaba vacía lo cual ya no asombro a Kreat nada más se encontraban un anciano una joven herrera y una especie de comerciante pero se veía bastante raro ,pensó Kreat. Se dirigieron al anciano, esta vez fue Kreat el que hablo:

Saludos anciano mi nombre es Kreat, soy jefe de la tribu Bárbara que viven en las montañas cercanas a Harrogat. Akara me mandó en busca de el nigromante por el que te haces acompañar para ayudarlo en su batalla. – Te saludo valiente guerrero mi nombre es Derkar Caín y me alegra que Akara nos haya mandado a un Guerrero para ayudarnos, me estaba temiendo que mi valiente amigo no iba a poder solo con el maligno poder de diablo y yo ya estoy muy viejo para combatir , me temo que lo único que puedo aportar es mi sabiduría.-Por cierto Anciano Atma nos informo que Sethi está buscando la tumba de Tal Rasha, tu sabes acaso ¿Quién es el? Y ¿para que quiere hallar la tumba de Tal Rasha?.-En Efecto Sethi se encuentra buscando la tumba de Tal Rasha ya que mientras se encontraba peleando en las cloacas de esta ciudad para eliminar a un monstruo muy poderoso llamado Radamesh, el cual había estado asolando a la gente de estos lados, encontró un antiguo pergamino horádrico en el que se describía como una antigua y poderosa orden de magos ayudados por un Arcángel llamado Tyrael arrinconaron y encerraron en una prisión a Baal , el señor de la destrucción y hermano de Diablo, pero aun así Baal era muy poderoso para poder ser retenido por un simple prisión así que uno de los Magos llamado Tal Rasha se ofreció a ser encerrado junto con aquel terrible demonio para controlarlo y luchar con el por toda la eternidad. Así pues nos imaginamos que el malévolo plan de el señor de el mal no era otro que buscar a su terrible hermano para liberarlo y así juntos poder asolar el mundo, Sethi pensó en encontrar primero a Baal y aniquilarlo antes de que se reuniera con su malévolo hermano. Desgraciadamente el camino hacia la tumba no es fácil, primero tuvo que recolectar todas las piezas de un poderoso y antiguo objeto llamado el Bastón Horadrico, para lo cual tuvo que atravesar incontables dunas repletas de insectos infectados con la semilla de el mal y que solo buscaban la destrucción, catacumbas llenas de esqueletos vivientes y zombis que parecían nunca morir y por mas que eran destruidos siempre volvían a la vida y por fin después de días de extenuantes batallas por fin logro reunir las tres piezas del bastón y transmutarlas con otro poderoso artefacto llamado el cubo horadrico, para así tener la llave que abre la cámara de la tumba de Tal Rasha y se dirigió a encontrarse con el terrible señor de la destrucción. Al escuchar todo esto Kreat se sorprendió y quedó muy impresionado con el valor demostrado por Sethi, si era verdad todo lo que el sabio anciano le había dicho , el nigromante era un poderoso y valiente guerrero y si había algo que Kreat respetaba entre los hombres era la valentía.- Pues no se hable más anciano se me ha encomendado la misión de ayudar a tu amigo y de aniquilar a las fuerzas de el mal así que eso haré indicarme cual es el camino que debo tomar para encontrarme con Sethi que yo lo recorreré aunque en eso se me escape hasta el ultimo hálito de vida.- Eres valiente guerrero, si así lo deseas el camino que debes seguir es aquel que te conducirá hasta el sótano de el palacio en donde encontraras un portal el cual lleva hasta el santuario arcano, ahí es muy importante que te mantengas concentrado y no te pierdas porque si no nuca podrás salir de ahí, busca a Sethi o un portal que te conducirá hacia el cañón de los magos, en donde se encuentran las tumbas sagradas, desgraciadamente no se cual es la indicada así que lo tendrás que averiguar, ahora apúrate valiente Bárbaro que cada instante que se pierde es un instante ganado por el mal que amenaza con destruirnos.

Kreat Avanzaba lentamente pues, aunque habían algunas antorchas encendidas en los muros, en el sótano del palacio predominaban las tinieblas, había logrado llegar hasta el ultimo nivel muy fácilmente ya que en ninguno de los otros niveles había encontrado rival alguno solo cuerpos inertes y restos de demonios similares a los que se encontró cerca al campamento de las arpías.- Se nota que Sethi ha pasado por aquí. Pensó Kreat mientras seguía avanzando lentamente, el olor que se dejaba sentir era una mezcla entre humedad, guardado y el desagradable hedor que desprendían los restos regados por el piso dando como resultado un muy desagradable aroma dulzón, lo cual no molestaba a Kreat ya que a través de todos sus años y de todas sus peleas se había acostumbrado a percibir esa clase de aromas. Una luz azul proveniente de un cuarto le llamó la atención, continuó avanzando hasta que tuvo enfrente de si una vieja puerta de madera, sin dudarlo, abrió de una patada la puerta preparado para lo peor... pero nada ocurrió, delante de el se encontraba una especie de puerta triangular de la cual provenía la luz. Kreat la rodeo, siempre en guardia, y al llegar a la parte trasera se dio cuenta que la puerta parecía no conducir a ningún lado, se encontraba en medio de el cuarto y no estaba conectada con ningún otro cuarto.- Debe de ser la puerta que me ha indicado el anciano, la que me conducirá al Santuario Arcano. Por un momento dudó si cruzarla o no, pero fue solo un instante después de el cual avanzó lentamente a la puerta. La sensación que experimentó fu algo muy raro, como si su cuerpo se dividiera en miles de partes que se separaran y viajaran todas hacia una luz, para después volverse a unir como si una fuerza las comprimiera de nuevo, para luego encontrarse en un sitio más raro aún. Se encontró del otro lado del portal atrás de el estaba la puerta por la que había llegado, parado sobre lo que parecía ser un piso de cristal, delante de el yacían dos escalinatas que descendían en espiral hacia una especie de descanso de el cual se desprendían algunos pasillos y más escalinatas. Lo que más extraño a Kreat fue que todo esto parecía estar al aire libre estaba rodeado de un cielo estrellado, como el que tantas veces había visto desde las montañas, era como si el santuario estuviera inmerso en la profundidad de la noche lo cual aunado a que no se veía a nadie en los alrededores daba una impresión de una imponente soledad. Decidió descender por la escalinata, al llegar al descanso pudo darse cuenta de que en el piso se encontraba una marca muy rara: tenia forma cuadrada con un circulo en medio y adentro del cuadrado se encontraban unos símbolos muy raros, también en cada vértice del cuadrado se encontraban ardiendo una llama de color azul, pero lo más raro de todo es que estas llamas parecían estar flotando, ya que no estaban en el piso y tampoco parecían extinguirse nunca. ¿ Que clase de hechizo es este?- preguntó Kreat mientras se agachaba para poder ver de cerca estas llamas, al acercarse las llamas se apagaron de repente y al momento de que Kreat se puso de pie se prendieron de nuevo, cosa que dejo aun más extrañado al jefe bárbaro. No tengo tiempo para esto, debo de hallar a Sethi antes de que llegue a la tumba de Tal Rasha.- y diciendo esto se encamino hacia uno de los transparentes pasillos. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta Kreat es que del descanso salían cuatro pasillos, cada uno en dirección de los puntos cardinales, y de cada uno de estos parecían haber un número exponencial de ramificaciones, por lo cual era muy probable que pudiera pasar el resto de sus días buscando al nigromante sin encontrarlo. -¡Maldición! Ahora ¿para donde debo de encaminarme, ¿Qué camino me llevara a Sethi y no a vagar por siempre, decidió que debería concentrarse y relajarse, tratar de encontrar algo que le indicara el camino correcto, así pues ; se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dejando a un lado sus espadas, decidido a meditar, a tratar de escuchar su voz interior, una voz que tantas veces lo había ayudado en el pasado, era esa voz la misma que lo había impulsado a dejar la seguridad de Harrogat para buscar aventuras aunque esto significara ir en contra de su protector, era la misma que lo había impulsado a, después de aquella última y sangrienta batalla, dejar las armas y tratar de establecer una aldea donde reinara la paz donde todos pudieran convivir en armonía, cosa que había logrado después de varios años , y fue aquella voz la que lo llevara a empuñar las armas de nuevo para defender a su aldea y a este mundo del terrible mal que lo acechaban. Kreat se sentó largo rato tratando de concentrarse, pero no logró escuchar nada, estaba a punto de desistir, cuando un calor intenso, proveniente de enfrente de el lo hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse de inmediato. Frente a el tenía una línea de fuego cuyas llamas se extendían hasta casi la altura de sus hombros, semejando una barrera de fuego.-¿De donde demonios viene esto?.- preguntó en voz alta, y al ver un poco más allá de esta barrera, encontró la respuesta. Como a 5 metros de donde estaban Kreat y la Barrera de fuego se encontraba un anciano, que traía puesta una toga como la que usaban los monjes, como la que usaba el extraño personaje del sueño de Kreat, portaba también un bastón de madera retorcido, que terminaba en una especie de bola de cristal, la cual emitía un fulgor azulado. Este a su vez iluminaba el rostro de aquel extraño personaje, que sin ser humano, parecía un anciano, estaba calvo y estaba excesivamente flaco, tanto que parecía un esqueleto. Al salir de su sorpresa Kreat desenvaino sus espadas y se dispuso a atacar, el extraño monje al verlo venir, emprendió la retirada hacia uno de los tantos pasillos que se encontraba alrededor, pero por más que corriera, aunque más que correr parecía flotar, Kreat era más rápido y le dio alcance. Al momento de tenerlo al alcance de sus espadas, Kreat lanzó un golpe doble, aunque fallo con su sable ligero, su otra espada sintió la poca carne y huesos de aquel anciano, entonces Kreat lanzó una estocada mortal, que cortó la cabeza de su oponente, mientras contemplaba como la toga se desplomaba como si lo que la hubiera detenido de repente se desvaneciera en el aire, estaba tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de suceder cuando detrás de el escucho varios gritos, semejantes a los que había escuchado de aquel demonio en el campo pedregoso, sintió como cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban, mientras se daba la vuelta. Se encontró enfrente de una manada de cómo 10 o 12 monstruos semejantes al que había matado cerca al campamento de las arpías, nada más que estos eran más altos y parecían ser de algún modo más terribles, pero, ¿De donde habían salido, si no había visto nada mientras perseguía al extraño anciano. De seguro todo esto fue un plan para traerme hasta aquí y emboscarme- se dijo Kreat, mientras se ponía en guardia, por un momento dudo si atacarlos, o emprender la retirada, pero después de un instante de duda, recapacito: prefería morir como un valiente a vivir como un cobarde, y cuando se disponía a atacarlos sintió atrás de el un calor intenso, al voltearse pudo ver otra gran muro de fuego y más allá de este logró distinguir a otros dos ancianos semejantes al que había matado y a 3 de esos demonios mitad hombre mitad cabra. Entonces comprendió que estaba rodeado y que muy probablemente no saldría de ahí con vida. ¡ No les será tan fácil malditos !- Exclamo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el segundo grupo de demonios estos, que sin duda no esperaban que Kreat se abalanzara sobre ellos a través del fuego, fueron tomados por sorpresa, cosa que el valiente guerrero aprovechó para decapitar a uno con un poderoso golpe doble de sus espadas, mientras esquivaba un hachazo tirado por una de las bestia. Kreat se encontraba de rodillas frente a uno de estos demonios, este se disponía a terminarlo con un golpe, pero Kreat que a pesar de su corpulencia se movía muy rápido, alcanzó a derribarlo con una patada a los pies y ya en el piso lo destripo de un solo tajo, quedando enfrente solo los 2 ancianos y otro de los demonios, que ya se había abalanzado hacia Kreat que lo recibió con dos potentes golpes de sus espadas terminado así su frenética carrera.! Maldición ¡ -fue lo que exclamó Kreat al darse cuenta que uno de los ancianos escapaba mientras que el primer grupo de bestias que había divisado, los cuales tardaron un poco en reaccionar debido a los rápidos movimientos del bárbaro, se encontraban muy cerca de su espalda, no tenía tiempo de perseguir a los ancianos, pero tampoco podría dejar que escaparan, pues cabía la posibilidad que mientras se enfrentara a los otros demonios, estos regresaran y lo quemaran, entonces tomo su portador de la peste y lo lanzó hacia el anciano que huía, la poderosa arma se clavo en la espalda del demonio que al instante se desvaneció dejando tras de si solo una vieja toga y un bastón de madera. Los demonios de sus espaldas estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su hediondo hálito sobre su cuello, así que sin perder más tiempo dio un gran brinco cayendo con su espada por delante sobre el otro anciano. Kreat se volteó justo a tiempo para detener con su sable un hachazo del demonio más cercano a el. Todavía con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo Kreat se percato de que solo lo estaba atacando un demonio, ya que debido a lo angosto de los pasillos solo podía pasar uno a la vez, mientras forcejeaba con la bestia, el bárbaro se logro incorporar, solo que al momento que lo hacía recibió un segundo hachazo el cual lo hizo tropezarse con la raída toga del piso y perder el equilibrio soltando también su espada quedando así a merced de el demonio, este lanzó un golpe directo a la cabeza del jefe bárbaro, De repente Kreat se sintió invadido por un gran angustia había fallado en su misión, había fallado en proteger a los suyos, en proteger a Akara y a este mundo, solo esperaba que de alguna manera Diablo fuera detenido de algún modo antes de que sembrara el caos y el horror, así pues, se dispuso a afrontar la muerte como había afrontado siempre la vida: con valentía. Espero el hachazo que terminaría con todo esto, pero no llego, entonces se dio cuenta que una larga garra roja se había interpuesto entre el y el hacha, cuando se dio vuelta pudo contemplar ante el a una extraña criatura, tenía una forma humanoide pero era un poco más baja y más corpulenta, su extraña cara poseía dos ojos color rojo oscuro, como el de la sangre, en los cuales no se podía leer ningún brillo o alguna expresión de que estuviera vivo, parecía ser un zombi, una especie de títere que se moviera más por alguna extraña fuerza que por iniciativa propia. El material del que estaba hecho asemejaba a simple vista una mezcla de barro, con sangre, exactamente igual a la que Kreat había visto tantas veces bajo los restos de una gran batalla. Tenía también dos gruesos brazos uno de los cuales terminaba con una larga garra, la garra que había salvado la vida a Kreat. El extraño ser se entrego a un intercambio de golpes y hachazos con la bestia, mientras Kreat se incorporaba y recogía su espada, el Bárbaro no alcanzaba a salir todavía de su sorpresa cuando vio pasar a su lado, hacia el lugar de la batalla, a tres esqueletos portando unos escudos y espadas y a dos más a los cuales le brillaban las manos en un tono verdoso. Mientras Kreat contemplaba esto retrocedió en busca de su otra espada y al levantarla sintió ante el una presencia. Al voltearse vio ante el lo que parecía ser un anciano hechicero de larga cabellera blanca, pero al ponerle más atención se dio cuenta que en realidad no era un anciano, sino que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que el, lo que pasa es que su largo pelo blanco, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. Era delgado y no era muy alto, lo cual sumado a su cabellera blanca le daba un aire de fragilidad pero a su vez también lo hacia ver como si fuera un hombre muy sabio, como si reuniera en si una gran parte de la sabiduría de este mundo. Estaba vestido con una extraña armadura negra, cuyas hombreras tenían unas especies de picos hechos de un material parecido al de los huesos, llevaba también atravesado por todo el pecho una especie de cincho del cual colgaban, unas pociones curativas y otras pociones azules, que Kreat no conocía, en la cabeza llevaba puesto un casco que tenia la forma de un cráneo humano, pero por la parte de la mandíbula estaba abierto y en la parte de atrás le colgaban unas especies de tiras de acero. Lo que más extraño de todo a Kreat fue el ver el arma con la que atacaba y de la manera que lo hacía. Su arma parecía ser un hueso humano pequeño adornado con unos cascabeles y unas plumas blancas con los bordes azules y la manera de atacar no era como la de cualquier mago o guerrero que el jefe bárbaro hubiera visto. Parecía, más que atacar, como si estuviera dirigiendo a los esqueletos y al extraño ser rojo, como si se tratara de un jefe guerrero que le indicara a sus soldados como atacar todo esto parecía envolver al misterioso guerrero en una lúgubre atmósfera , este debe de ser Sethi, este debe de ser el nigromante del cual Akara me hablo.-pensó Kreat, se incorporó y posándose al lado de tan siniestro personaje dijo.- ¿ Tu eres Sethi?. Y por toda respuesta lo único que recibió fue una extraña sonrisa de aquel guerrero, que parecía estar concentrado en dirigir la batalla que se llevaba acabo delante de ellos. Los demonios habían ido cayendo uno tras otro al igual que los esqueletos, el único que permanecía en pie era el otro extraño ser, pero la ventaja que tenían es que cada vez que un demonio caía, del cuerpo inerte se levantaba otro esqueleto, lo cual sucedía entre un sonido muy extraño y una especie de explosión, el sonido era parecido al que producen los huesos al romperse pero combinado con otro sonido semejante al que produce la carne cuando se machaca tras de lo cual solo quedaban unos restos muy parecidos a los que Kreat había visto a lo largo de su travesía. De repente escucho un fuerte estruendo a su lado y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como una especie de lanza de luz, que provenía del nigromante, se impactaba contra uno de los demonios haciéndolo caer sin vida. El Bárbaro vio como uno a uno los demonios fueron cayendo victimas de los esqueleto, el misterioso ser y las poderosas lanzas de energía que lanzaba el nigromante y no fue hasta que el ultimo de ellos cayó, que el siniestro guerrero se dirigió hacia Kreat y con voz cavernosa le dijo: ¡ Saludos hijo de Harrogat ¡ mi nombre es Sethi, soy un Nigromante entregado al estudio de las ciencias ocultas tu debes ser Kreat, el guerrero bárbaro.-¿ Como sabes mi nombre, ¿Cómo sabes que soy de Harrogat, pregunto Kreat sorprendido.- Derkar Caín me lo ha contado todo.- Pero creí que Derkar Caín se encontraba en Lut Goleim.- Y así es Derkar Caín se encuentra en la seguridad de Lut Goleim.- Pero entonces: ¿Cómo ha sido posible que te lo dijera?. El Nigromante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

Eso te lo explicare después ahora no hay momento para eso, sígueme que tenemos que encontrar el camino hacia la tumba de Tal Rasha.

Parecía que llevaban días enteros recorriendo esos pasadizos interminables, pero en realidad no habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas. Kreat sentía que estaban dando vueltas y que nunca iban a llegar a ningún lado , pero Sethi avanzaba con paso firme y seguro como si una voz lo guiara hacia un lugar, es por eso que el bárbaro no dijo nada y se limito a seguir al nigromante. En la mente de Kreat habían muchas interrogantes , ¿Cómo sabía Sethi su nombre, ¿De que manera pudo comunicarse con Derkar Caín si este se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado en medio de aquel laberinto que parecía no tener fin, pero estaba seguro que estas y otras interrogantes le serían contestadas a su tiempo, ahora en lo que tenía que concentrarse era en encontrar el Camino hacia la tumba de Tal Rasha. En el camino no se encontraron más que restos de algunos enemigos y alguno que otro tesoro, estaba claro que el nigromante había acabado con todos ellos antes de rescatar al bárbaro. Al fin después de mucho caminar llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza situada al fin de uno de los caminos, esta estaba rodeado de varias flamas incandescentes de color azul en forma de unos extraños símbolos, en el piso yacía un cuerpo inerte ataviado con una bata de hechicero. En el Centro de esta plaza se encontraba un atril y en el un libro abierto en una página que dejaba ver un dibujo igual a uno de los símbolos que se encontraban alrededor.

Este es el cuerpo del invocador, el hechicero que estaba detrás de todos estos demonios, pero ahora ya no podrá hacer ningún daño. El libro que ves ahí contiene un hechizo para abrir el portal hacía la tumba de Tal Rasha- dijo Sethi-. Mientras se dirigía hacia el libro, al llegar a este, lo abrió y pronuncio:

" Eto em Icov solist ti sem eun per au cha". No bien acabó de pronunciar estas palabras y delante de ellos se abrió un portal azul, similar al que había llevado a Kreat hasta ahí, con un gran estruendo. Sin pensarlo los dos valientes guerreros se dirigieron hacia el. Al entrar al portal Kreat se sintió extraño, pero no tanto como la primera vez que había entrado de uno, se encontraron en un desierto grande que a su vez estaba rodeado totalmente de montañas así que daba la impresión de estar encerrados en un inmenso cajón de arena, a lo lejos se en lo que serian los muros de dicha caja se lograban divisar unos hoyos que a su lado tenían unas columnas y arriba de ellos tenían unos inmensos símbolos que no se alcanzaban a distinguir desde tan lejos , dichos hoyos debían de haber servido como puertas hacia algún lugar, se dijo a si mismo Kreat, también al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban parados encima de una plataforma en forma de una pirámide ,truncada en la parte de arriba, de unos 2 metros de alturas con escalones en los cuatro lados de esta y en el centro una marca similar a la que había encontrado al llegar al santuario arcano. – Estas marcas deben estar relacionadas entre si por alguna clase de magia- dijo en vos alta-. Al contemplar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que también habían restos de estatuas gigantescas , cabezas y brazos enormes estaban regados alrededor de ellos estos eran innegablemente restos de una antigua civilización, debían de encontrarse en el cañón de los magos que del cual le había contado Derkar Caín, y los hoyos que había visto antes seguramente eran las entradas a las tumbas sagradas, -Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca de Baal-, de repente un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos al voltear hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido Kreat pudo ver que a no mas de 15 metros Sethi acababa de lanzar una lanza ósea hacia algo que a primera impresión parecía ser una inmensa montaña de pelos pero al mirar detalladamente se dio cuenta que tenía dos pequeños ojo así como brazos ,piernas y una extraña nariz, dicho engendro debería de medir aproximadamente 4 metros de alto y 2 de ancho, era como un oso de proporciones demoníacas. Las calaveras y la extraña criatura que acompañaban al nigromante ya se encontraban ante el demonio luchando, cuando Kreat se dispuso a atacar se lanzo hacia la batalla blandiendo en alto una de sus espadas mientras que manteniendo la otra abajo se preparaba para defenderse de cualquier posible ataque mientras avanzaba el bárbaro notó que este monstruo tenía una gran fuerza ya que cada que lanzaba un poderoso golpe a sus atacantes estos se veían lanzados unos 2 o 3 metros hacia atrás. Se encontraba a menos de 10 metros cuando alcanzo a divisar por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que se movía a de lado para situarse detrás de el entonces con un ágil movimiento dio una vuelta de 180 grados para encontrarse de frente con otro extraño monstruo, lo cual ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, este media como 2 metros y tenia el cuerpo como si fuera una bizarra mezcla entre una lagartija y un humano, además de tener la cabeza muy parecida a un felino y todo esto coronado con un casco y en uno de sus brazos portaba una lanza, todo esto lo hacían parecer un poco chistoso, según Kreat, que sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia este el demonio ya había iniciado su ataque intentándole lanzarle su pica pero el jefe bárbaro fue más rápido y antes de que el demonio pudiera terminar su movimiento tenía el frío acero del portador de la fatalidad de Kreat ensartado en su vientre mientras que el sable ligero se encargaba de cercenar la cabeza del engendro quedando ,donde antes había un horrible rostro, un muñón sanguinolento del cual brotaba una solución roja viscosa muy parecida a la sangre humana pero más espesa y con un horrible olor dulzón, con una patada el bárbaro desprendió los despojos del esbirro de su espada, solo para darse cuenta que una horda de aproximadamente unos 40 demonios iguales al que había matado se acercaban hacia el en una frenética carrera seguidos más lentamente de unos 10 monstruos como con el que estaba pelando Sethi. -¡ Maldición !- exclamo y volteo a ver al nigromante que acaba de aniquilar a su enemigo y tenia la vista fija al frente observando una horda muy similar a la que se acercaba a Kreat. Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo y después se lanzaron hacia las hordas, el nigromante acompañado de 4 esqueletos y de su extraña criatura , y el bárbaro solo. Para Kreat lo que siguió después parecía desarrollarse en cámara lenta. Se encontró rodeado de enemigos, lanzando estocadas mortales para todos lados ,recibiendo golpes y bloqueando algunos ataques , de repente empezó a sentir esa extraña sensación que lo acompañaba cada que se encontraba en una sangrienta batalla, era una especie de frenesí que lo obligaba a atacar con todo a sus enemigos y no detenerse hasta que el ultimo cayera sin vida, aun si esto significaba sufrir graves heridas o incluso perder la vida, eso era lo de menos, lo importante era acabar con los demonios, pero después de un rato cobro conciencia de que por más que matara a los demonios que tenia a su alrededor no dejaban de salir era como si por cada cuerpo que partía a la mitad surgieran otros dos malignos enemigos. – Debo de llevar más de una hora aquí y hay mas enemigos de los que habían hace 10 minuto- se dijo preocupado- volteo hacia el nigromante para darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo una situación muy similar, con tan solo 2 esqueletos y su extraña criatura Sethi se defendía de los monstruos con lanzas óseas, y atacando con su vara mágica, aunque parecía que lo estuviera rodeando una especie de espíritu que lo protegía de los golpes , el místico guerrero se sacudía terriblemente cada que recibía un golpe, obviamente la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo mejor del repertorio de Sethi. Esforzándose por hacerse espacio Kreat logró separarse un poco de sus dándose tiempo para brincar hacia atrás y dirigirse al nigromante para ayudarlo, al estar aproximadamente a dos metros de aquélla sangrienta turba pegó un salto para caer justo al lado de su compañero de batallas.- Debemos permanecer juntos, cubre mi espalda que yo cubriré la tuya- afirmo Kreat y por respuesta recibió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Los gritos que llegaban a los oídos de los valientes guerreros eran los de unos demonios sedientos de sangre, de violencia , sedientos de terror, un terror que parecía hacerlos más fuertes, parecía como si un inmenso poder les diera la fuerza para seguir atacando a los guerreros, estos gritos aunados a l sonido que provocaban las espadas de Kreat al sentir carne y huesos, el crujir de estos, los golpes propinados por los esqueletos y por la extraña criatura, hacían muy difícil el comunicarse, para Sethi y Kreat, teniendo que gritarse a pesar de estar espalda con espalda.- ¡Me estoy quedando sin pociones curativa, debemos salir de acá o no sobreviviremos mucho-dijo el bárbaro.- Concuerdo contigo valiente jefe lo que necesitamos es abrir un portal y escapar de acá- contesto el nigromante mientras esquivaba un golpe y convocaba a otro esqueleto de un cuerpo que estaba en el piso.- ¿Un portal has dicho, ¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Kreat mientras degollaba a uno de los demonios que había intentado masacrarlo.-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones bárbaro, solo dame el espacio suficiente durante uno o dos minutos y lo veras. Kreat asintió y mientras veía de reojo como Sethi sacaba un extraño papiro de su bolsa y lo empezaba a leer, se dispuso a defenderlo se vio inmediatamente asediado por los demonios que teniendo fuera de su alcance al nigromante se volcaron contra el, pero el jefe bárbaro tenía muchos años de experiencia en este tipo de batallas y con certeras estocadas y ágiles movimientos logro mantener a raya a la violenta muchedumbre, aunque el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en el.-Si esto dura más de 10 o 15 minutos no creo poder resistir-pensó, pero este pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un estruendo seguido de una luz azul proveniente de donde se encontraba Sethi.-¡Es hora Kreat! Sígueme. - se dirigió al bárbaro y acto seguido se metió en el portal desapareciendo enseguida junto con sus esqueletos y su extraña bestia, sin dudarlo el jefe bárbaro lo siguió.


End file.
